Desde el árbol
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Defteros está preocupado por el comportamiento que Aspros muestra con Hasgard. [Hasgard x Aspros, Defteros] Yaoi. *LC*


**Advertencias:** lemon? lime? es muy simple y corto en realidad. Ah, voyeurismo y twincesty feels.  
**Tipo:** Pwp  
**Palabras:** 1020 (otro drabble que se sale de control...)  
**Pareja Principal:** Hasgard x Aspros  
**Pareja secundaria:** Defteros -»Aspros (y otras cosas que suceden después en mi mente)  
**Razón:** Evento Cumpleaños Tauro: No a la Friendzone (foro SSY)  
**Dedicatoria:** A **Tuti** y **Akira** que también shippean el Haspros LOL XD  
**Comentarios:** Erhm pues quería escribir HasgardxAspros y se me hizo más fácil desde el pov de Deft XD No está beteado, mañana lo revisaré -o-

* * *

**Desde el árbol**

* * *

Aspros voltea hacia ti. Lo reconoces con un leve respingo. No es nada inesperado pero en esta ocasión no añorabas su mirada. Querías pasar desapercibido y observar un poco más, porque hubo algo preocupante en el escenario.

Aún lo hay. La mirada de Aspros fue fugaz y ahora yace de nuevo sobre alguien que no eres tú; sobre la misma persona que se ha apropiado de la atención de tu hermano durante la última hora, y muchas horas durante los últimos días, tarde tras tarde.

Frunces el ceño. Afilas la mirada y entierras las uñas en la corteza del árbol, desquitando una pizca de turbiedad interna. Ellos se alejan charlando hacia un destino que ignoras. Aspros camina confiado a su lado, con la misma suficiencia de siempre aun cuando su acompañante le supera bastante en tamaño y lo equipara en habilidad.

Aspros no parece sentir la necesidad de superarlo, es extraño pero te da la impresión de que disfruta verse retado por el impactante cosmos de Tauro cuando practican. Sus sonrisas amplias, sofocadas y satisfechas después de cada entrenamiento te dejan observar un tipo de disfrute inusual. No lo ves mortalmente concentrado como solía ser, enfocado en su muy puntual meta..., ésa de la que tú eres estandarte.

Él lo distrae. Cierto, Aspros se ve más relajado, deberías alegrarte, pero...

Tensas los labios, agachas la mirada y sigilosamente vuelves a casa, dejándolo pasar y tratando de no sentir el agobio de un fracaso que no acabas de entender. Es en vano. La noche te promete que tendrás horas sin sueño para rumiar la preocupación solo, tal como llevas haciéndolo desde que notaste un grado distintivo de familiaridad entre ellos. Incluso cuando Aspros llegue y puedas robar espacio en su cama, la nube de intranquilidad será sólo tuya.

A la tarde siguiente ahí estás de nuevo, y cuando el entrenamiento acaba, tus niveles de alarma se disparan. Aspros ni siquiera voltea. No estás seguro de si él sabe que lo ves... Debe saberlo, porque es Aspros y eres tú, pero no da ningún indicio de ello.

Entonces, los sigues incluso después de que se alejan del coliseo para perderse entre las ruinas de un viejo templo. Te atrasas varios minutos a propósito para disimular tu presencia, y cuando finalmente trepas un árbol desde el cual puedes observarlos, lo primero que haces, después de casi sentir que los ojos se te salen, es caer.

La máscara apenas oculta tu gemido de dolor. Te haces un ovillo, rechinas los dientes, aprietas el brazo que se llevó la peor parte del golpe, como si ello produjera alivio, y te quedas un par de minutos tirado entre arbustos, simplemente respirando agitado y lanzando tu mirada desorbitada al cielo anaranjado.

No lo quieres creer. Hay una rotura en el mundo. Debiste haber visto mal...

Pasas saliva y con renovada determinación vuelves a subir. Te guía una fuerza mucho más intensa que la curiosidad, es una nueva temperatura en tus venas y un bloque de tensión que alguien te amarró al estómago.

Arde. Tu vientre, tu sangre, tus ojos. _Entre tus piernas_. Todo arde cuando aprecias de nuevo el espectáculo que te hizo torpe víctima de la gravedad.

Aspros aplastado boca abajo contra un pilar vencido, su mano encarnada en el poderoso muslo de... de _él_. No puedes ni pensar en su nombre sin sentir que algo te hará implosión en el pecho.

Los pantalones de Aspros se encuentran enrollados bajo sus rodillas, a las que la grava debe estar lastimando. Su playera sudada está atorada a la mitad de su torso, y en su rostro sonrojado encuentras dolor, ambición, y luego una mueca retadora en cuando voltea sobre su hombro para pedir más del otro.

Muerdes tu labio y _diosesdiosesdioses_. ¿Cómo lo aguanta? ¿Cómo es que exige más? Él mismo lo jala con la mano que no usa para soportarse en el pilar, él mismo mueve sus pupilas de soslayo cada tantas embestidas para demostrar que no es suficiente. Siendo él, necesita más y _todo_. No le importa rasparse el brazo, el pecho o la mejilla contra la columna roída; él responde a los duros embates del otro con intrépidos vaivenes propios y gime encantado un segundo y frustrado al siguiente. No puedes oírlo por la distancia, pero es Aspros; te resulta natural saber cómo se escucha aquel movimiento de su boca y lo que significa cada arruga en su frente y contracción en sus muy enrojecidos labios.

Y Tauro, el enorme Tauro que inauditamente cabe en tu hermano, tiene la osadía de demorar en complacerlo, de volverse lento cuando Aspros pide _rápido_ y de acelerar cuando éste claramente no soporta más. Sus manos atrapan a _tu_ hermano como si le perteneciera, sus dedos se enredan en la larga cabellera que tú olfateas devotamente en las noches; todo él es una afrenta viviente a lo que tú más quieres. Te lo roba, lo desgaja escalofrío a escalofrío que se te contagia por observación, apretándote la piel y secándote la boca.

Y él sabe lo que tiene; lo entiendes en su mirada entrecerrada y sus labios semicurvados. Él sabe lo que Aspros es y se cree completamente su dueño.

El fuego en la punta de tus pulmones crece violentamente al ritmo en que ellos aceleran. Ya no pausan, ya no juegan, es una recta final imparable de choques bruscos y electricidad que casi puedes respirar.

Tiemblas cuando ellos lo hacen. Tu interior duele del calor y no alcanzas a imaginar cómo será para ellos. Todo empeora. Te parece que la piel se te desprenderá. Cualquier impresión previa queda opacada cuando él termina de usar a tu hermano, sacudiéndose, desbaratándolo. _Ensuciándolo_.

Entonces ves a un Aspros distinto a ese que espías de vez en cuando, en los ratos que se cree totalmente solo y sus manos persiguen su propio cuerpo, antojándote lo mismo. Este es un Aspros deshecho hasta lo más básico, sintetizado en tremores, sudor, semen y labios abiertos en un goce inaudible.

Respiras. Odias todo lo que ves. Y _lo quieres_. Pero hay un problema que no viste venir.

No sabes a quién envidias más.

* * *

**F I N**


End file.
